


The Dull Christmas Eve of ‘95

by SonOfAMuggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Crossover, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Summary: Happy Christmas Rae!!!
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fanatical Fam's: Holiday Fic Exchange





	The Dull Christmas Eve of ‘95

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rae_Saxon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Saxon/gifts).



  
"Remus! I'm so glad you could make it back for the holidays!" Sirius called with enthusiasm as the man entered 12 Grimmauld Place. He was perched precariously on a step stool balanced on the bottom stairs. The tinsel Sirius was hanging, drooped on his shoulder and pooled around his stockings.  
  
"Me too." Remus smiled warmly. "I'm glad Arthur is doing better. That was a terrible thing to happen."  
  
"Yes, they're visiting him now. The Weasley clan is staying for Christmas."  
  
"And Harry?"  
  
"Of course, he's been a bit down. I expect he's still blaming himself for Arthur's injuries. I'm hoping some festivities might bring him out of it."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Here, pull that end over there." Sirius gestured.  
  
"This one?"  
  
"No no! Not- ”

The string in Remus's hand was looped around Sirius's legs causing the latter to lose his balance and tumble with arms flailing like a panicked duck. With the reflexes of a wolf, Remus dropped the bag in his hand and caught Sirius.

“My hero,” Sirius dramatically sighed, collapsing in the tall man's arms. A performance worthy of the main stage.

“… and the perpetrator.” Remus released Sirius's leg form the tinsel before setting him down.

“Oh, I just remember, I have something for you!” Without waiting for a response Sirius rushed up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. When he returned, he handed Remus a hastily wrapped brown paper present.

“A bit early, isn't it. Today's only the 23rd?”

“Yes, but I can't wait! Open it!”

Remus tore it open and read the front cover _Secrets of Dark Conjurings._

“I found it hidden in my father's study under several enchantments and a rather clever booby-trap.”

“Thank you,” Remus said, giving the man a sweet kiss on the check. “I've been searching all the archives for it.”

“Now, I’ll finish the garland, if you use your extensive height to put hats on all the elf heads.”

The rest of the day passed cheerfully. Decorating the house and debating the best way to cover up all the Black family heirlooms with glitter bobbles and bright red bows.

  


  
The Weasley, Hermione, Remus and Sirius sat around the table for Christmas Eve dinner. With the reassurance that Mr. Weasley would make a full recovery and the prospect of seeing him again tomorrow, the atmosphere was rather cheerful. The dark kitchen was lit with holiday light and paper chains stretched across the walls. Fred and George were describing their latest joke invention to Ginny. Molly was turning a blind eye to the exaggerated hand motions illustrating explosions. Instead she listen to Bill describe the present he had bought for his father. A muggle device in the shape of a wooden man designed to crack nuts.  
  
There was a hoot and a rattle at the window, and Sirius, still laughing at Harry's story of Umbridge, jumped to his feet to receive the letter.  
  
"Little late for a Christmas card," said Sirius, handing it to the name addressed.  
  
Harry opened the letter, reading with concentration and amusement.  
  
Sirius snatched the letter from him glancing over it quickly ("This is just utter rubbish!"), and cast the paper into the air where Remus caught it. The first line read:  
  
Most Enormous Rat-faced Red Yuck!

Can Hardly Remember If Sometimes Too Many Apples Slide!  
Monstrous Yuppy!  
Sappy Ungrateful Giant Arse Rodent!  
Quit Uttering Insults Lame Lollipop!  
  
Love,

Your Over-sized Ugly Rat!  
Please Understand Most People Keep Ignoring Nifflers!  
Can't Allow Kelpies Enough Snow!  
(DM)  
  
  
Remus smiled slyly, "What nonsense," he proclaimed loudly before discretely passing the letter back to Harry. "You need a better code, Sugar Quill," Remus whispered.  
  
Harry blushed, shoving the letter into his pocket. Despite his embarrassment Harry's mood seemed to lighten and he carried on the rest of the meal joking happily with George and Fred, the latter of which was sporting a spectacular top hat.

“Angelina sent it from New York!” Fred proclaimed with glee. “Watch!”

Sweeping the hat off his fiery hair, it emitted a puff of magic expelling a descending numbers: HR 184:52:03.

“Its counting down till New Year’s! Can't wait till it goes off!”

The dinner passed pleasantly and after desert, the guests lounged around the fire. Remus excused himself to continue his research. Several hours later he was rudely interrupted.

  
The door to the bed room smashed open and Sirius appeared, baring two bottle of butterbeer.

  
“Moony! Your not still looking at that old book are you? Come downstairs! You haven't given me my Christmas present yet!"  
  
"Your acting like a child. It's Christmas Eve, you can wait till tomorrow."  
  
"Molly went to bed and everyone is in the parlor opening their presents early!"  
  
"Molly's going to love that."  
  
"Oh, don't be daft! We're going to spell them close again for tomorrow. Now come on!"  
  
"Sirius please, I think I'm on to something, this could be important."  
  
"Fine, just tell me where you hid my present! You didn't 'forget', did you?! I'm not waiting until New Year’s again!"  
  
"That was sixth year, are you ever going to drop it?"  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
"And for the last time, I didn't forget, I was teaching you a lesson in patience."  
  
"Clearly that didn't work. Now where did you hide my box? Is it downstairs with the other? Of course it is, that's the last place I would look!"  
  
"It's not downstairs."  
  
"Oh, is it not to be opened in front of other? You know, that's my favorite kind."

“No”

“Just tell me what color it is!”  
  
"Its blue. But You’re not getting it today."  
  
"But Moony, it's Christmas!"  
  
"Not for another 53 minutes."  
  
"I can think of a way to fill 53 minutes…"  
  
"Is it helping me with this summoning ritual?"  
  
"That's not what I had in mind."  
  
"Well, that is what I will be doing for the next 52 minutes."  
  
"Mooony, take a break. The garland and tinsel are sparkling in the fire light. The house is filled with the aroma of roosted meats and sweet cakes. It's my first Christmas in over a decade. Put down the book and kiss me!"  
  
Remus smiled despite himself. "Fine, after we try this incantation. - Alright, now repeat this phrase with me," Remus said pushing the book towards Sirius. They held hands as they began to chant in repetition.  
  
"This seems like more of a question then a spell," Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Hush, keep going."  
  
Again and again the same phrase.  
  
"How may times do we have to do this?"  
  
"48, I think," Remus answered.  
  
"48 times!? Blimey, this is ridiculous!"  
  
"No, that's a banishing spell. Enough from the peanut gallery, please!"  
  
They continued chanting.  
  
45,  
  
46,  
  
47,  
  
48.  
  
Vwoorpy! Vwoorpy! Pop!  
  
A brilliantly blue box apparated into the room. It had no ribbons or bows however the light on its top shined brighter then all the Christmas decorations in the house. The small window around the outside looked frosted and a batter sign on the front read “Pull to Open”. With the squeak of a hinge, a young man pushed opened the door and steeped on to the rug, wearing nothing but a shocked expression.

“This isn't the nudist colony of Abraxius 4!” the man announced with disappointment. Taking in the ornate room he recovered. In the absence of clothing he grabbed the nearest object to cover himself, which was inconveniently a holiday wreath.  
  
"Oh Moony, it's just what wanted!" Sirius exclaimed with excitement.  
  
"But . . . no, . . . ,er," Remus stammered. 

“I'm terrible sorry but I was in a bit of a rush, have somewhere to be. if there is a way you could. . .?” the stranger asked steeping back into box.

“Oh sorry, yes,” Remus apologized, trying and failing not to look at the wreath. “ohW rotcoD!”

With a Vwoorpy and a pop the man and box disappeared leaving nothing but an impression on the floor.

“My Christmas present!” Sirius cried in disappointment.

With an exasperated sigh Remus reached into his pocket and presented a small blue paper box.

“Oh” Sirius said in realization. He pulled to open the lid. Inside was two old hand mirrors. “Thank you, Remus. It's perfect.”


End file.
